


Summer

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Juvia loves summer, and that's because of Erza.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Erza Scarlet loved the summer. And Juvia Lockser loved that fact that Erza loved summer. Of course, Juvia had always listened when Erza talked enthusiastically about the season, about how it was such a relaxing season, where family and friends would come together and just have fun.

Juvia may or may not have gained a love for summer because of Erza, but the way she talked about it made it just so appealing.

That day, both Juvia and Erza were at the beach, their guild mates not too far ahead of them. Erza held her giant blow-up swim ring under one arm and a beach ball under the other, an enthusiastic and determined look on her face.

"We have a lot to get through today, Juvia," Erza said as she walked forward towards the water. "After all, the day has only just begun."

Juvia may love Erza with all her heart, but even she can admit that, sometimes, Erza can get a little much when it comes to leisurely activities. But then she sees the look of pure delight that comes up on Erza's face when she does something she absolutely loves, and Juvia couldn't help but be just that little more adoring of Erza.

And then Juvia would join Erza, because it's much more fun to do those things together.

Summer might be just a season, but to both Juvia and Erza it's a time of togetherness, of fun, and of love. It's a time when the world is a little brighter, and their lives would reflect that like a mirror.

"Juvia," Erza turned around to look at her lover, who didn't seem to follow her. "Would you rather be somewhere instead for the day? You seem to be distracted."

There was a hint of worry in Erza's eyes, perhaps afraid that she had dragged Juvia into something she didn't want to do. But that wasn't the case, and Juvia smiled.

"No, Juvia is okay, she was just daydreaming. Erza and Juvia should do what Erza wanted to do," Juvia said as she walked towards Erza. "It is time for Erza and Juvia to have fun."

"Yes, you're right, Juvia," Erza said, smiling. "Let's go, we shouldn't waste any time."

They both headed towards their guild mates, prepared to have a long and enjoyable day. And if, during that time, they would rest at the isolated rocks at the far end of the beach, away from anyone, and kiss like there was no tomorrow, it was alright.

They both loved the summer, after all.


End file.
